


Take It Like A Man (or the fic where Alec's terrible fashion sense gets him in real trouble)

by SparklingTrueAlpha



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Humor, M/M, alec gets kidnapped, but it's really not that bad, hobo demons, jace and magnus get along for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingTrueAlpha/pseuds/SparklingTrueAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Take It Like A Man from Legally Blonde: The Musical. Magnus and Jace take Alec shopping, because his fashion is an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Like A Man (or the fic where Alec's terrible fashion sense gets him in real trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing friend Brittany (my Alec) and I are both in love with Legally Blonde: The Musical and Malec. We thought that Jace and Magnus would totally do to Alec what Elle did to Emmett.

Luke, Jocelyn, and Magnus were all waiting in the Institute lobby, when a very distraught looking Jace came running up. Jace had spent the last thirty minutes looking for Magnus Bane. He wasn’t at his apartment, nor was he at the downworlder restaurant that he always took Alec to. So Jace found himself running home to find help elsewhere, when low and behold there Magnus is in all his glittery glory.

“Jace, what are you doing back so early, and where are your siblings? I thought you, Alec, and Isabelle were all taking Max to the bookstore?” Maryse had just walked out of the elevator to escort her guests to the study to start their meeting when she caught sight of her adopted son.

“Well…. this is kind of funny. I swear you're going to laugh about this eventually….” Jace stuttered before just getting to the point. “Alec got kidnapped….by-” but before he finished his sentence Magnus flipped out.

“He got what!!!? Well, what are you doing here blond one? Let’s go get him back!” Magnus was already headed towards the front door, when Luke spoke up.

“What exactly kidnapped him, Jace?”

“Ummmm….. Hobo Demons… Look this is a really weird situation for me okay, so don’t laugh…”Jace took a deep breath and then told the adults in the room, and whatever Magnus was, the whole story. “So, we were on our way to the bookstore when Izzy said there was someone following us. So we all turned around and there were these really badly dressed demons following us they seemed to be eyeing Max, so of course Alec jumped in front of Max. They just kind of picked him up threw him over their shoulders and ran off screaming something along the lines of ‘he is one of us now!’ and Izzy ran after them telling me to take Max to Luke’s and to go get help. So here I am...”

By the time they got there, Alec and Isabelle were sitting on a bench looking a bit battered, but both clearly still alive. “Are you two alright?” Maryse asked her children, looking between the two.

“Well,” Isabelle said, looking more irritated than upset. “We were taking Max to the bookstore -”

“Yeah,” Magnus cut in. “Skip to the part where Alec got kidnapped.... Again!” He was glad that Isabelle was alright as well as their younger sibling but he was more concerned about the blue eyed boy staring at his feet at the moment.

“Magnus, I’m fine,” Alec said, looking up for the first time. “It really wasn’t that big of a deal. We’re all fine. Jace, Max is fine, right?”

“I took him to Luke’s,” the blonde reassured.

“So,” Isabelle started. “Turns out they didn’t have too much of a hiding place or anything, so getting this idiot back wasn’t all that hard.... ”

“As the person being objectified, I….Object to that description of me….” Alec said pointedly and his sister rolled her eyes.

“Long story short, they actually did think Alec was one of them. I’m pretty sure it’s the clothes,” she said, making a disgusted face and picking up her brother’s arm by the sweater sleeve.

“Well, excuse me for being comfortable,” Alec snarked, swatting away his sister’s hand.

“Alexander, your terrible fashion sense is now officially a threat to your safety,” Magnus pointed out.

“I’m still fully intact and still not wearing glitter or anything of the kind. It’s not happening,” Alec stated, looking sternly at his boyfriend.  

“A new wardrobe couldn’t hurt though,” Jace suggested, looking way too pleased with that idea. Magnus looked conflicted for a second, then nodded thoughtfully.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “What’s happening? Should I be worried? I feel like I should be worried.”

“Don’t you trust us?” Magnus asked, feigning hurt.

“Not together....”

The shopping mall was huge and smelled funny to Alec, who was being dragged behind Jace and Magnus. It was weird, Alec had never seen his brother and boyfriend get along...like ever. So while they were talking about name brands and other such nonsense, Alec decided that he would humor them as long as they were getting along but he had some limitations about the clothing they put him in.

Jace had been suggesting things that he knew would embarrass Alec, and Alec was starting to think that, that was the only reason Jace agreed to go with him and Magnus to the Mall.

“No Jace, I’m not wearing that!! I’m sticking to my limitations!! No glitter, no short sleeves, and absolutely NO rainbow leather pants!” It had been an hour now and Alec was losing patience. apparently so was Magnus…

“Alright blonde one, sit, stay and be quiet!” Magnus pointed to Jace then to the bench that was outside of the dressing rooms. “And you! get in that little cubicle and try on these pants!!!” He yelled, shooing Alec into one of the dressing rooms.

Later on still Alec had given up trying to get Magnus to leave the mall and instead just sat down when ever he could and watched Magnus run this way and that. Jace had given up as well and wandered off with a nod of the head in Alec’s direction and a wink at the brunette that was working one of the cash registers.

“Magnus….can we go home now?” Alec said, hugging Magnus from behind. “I’m really sleepy and I only agreed to this because you and Jace agreed on something for once...”

“Yeah, that was short lived. I’m pretty sure Jace and I were getting along pretty well for about twenty minutes.”   

“Why do you think I let that go on for so long?” Alec smirked only to be kissed softly by Magnus.

“Alright darling, lets go home.”


End file.
